


Min kjære

by orphan_account



Series: httyd [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Baby Zephyr, Bonding, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccup is an adorable father, Proud parents Hiccup and Astrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Astrid pretends to be asleep when Hiccup checks on the baby in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Zephyr Haddock, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Zephyr Haddock & Astrid Hofferson
Series: httyd [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Min kjære

**Author's Note:**

> Min kjære (Pronounced Min K-heara) means “my love” or “my darling” in norwegian, my grandmother used to call me that when I was little. It can be used platonically and romantically, in this case it’s platonic (obviously).

Astrid felt Hiccups weight leave the bed a few seconds after the babys wails first started. He had gotten up and quietly walked over to the baby’s crib; due to the couples constant anxiety and stress, baby Zephyr’s wooden bassinet was moved to temporarily stay in their room, just to ease the nervousness of the young new parents. 

Astrid heard Hiccup gently pick their daughter up, she was fussing a little bit, and he sat down in the corner desk chair with her. The blonde viking started to roll over and was about to ask if she needed to be fed until she heard Hiccup’s low, soft voice talking to their daughter.

“Hey Zephy,” he whispered to her in the dark. “Is my baby girl gonna be a night owl like her daddy?” With that question came a soft coo almost in response to her husbands question. Listening to him to talk to Zephyr made Astrids heart sing and she couldn’t bring herself to interrupt such a moment. She laid there with her eyes shut listening as Hiccup continued to talk to their baby, Astrid fought the urge to break out into a smile, trying even harder to keep back the tears of joy she could feel starting to form in her eyes. 

Zephyr fussed a little more and Hiccup chuckled before speaking again. “Okay, _min kjære._ Let’s make a deal,” he offered as he rocked her gently.

“How about you be okay with Daddy for a little bit tonight, huh? Let your beautiful mother sleep for a little while longer,” he suggested. “Your mom over there,” She felt Hiccups eyes look up and gaze at her “sleeping” form on the bed.

“You might not be able to tell, but she’s had a stressful weak, and to be frank your nightly screaming routine isnt helping much.”  
He let out a sigh, prompting his tiny daughter to let out another small coo. He chuckled at her reaction, it was as if she responded on purpose. “You have her eyes, Zephy. You know that? You have your Mommy’s eyes.”  
Astrid resisted the urge to look over at them, she continued to listen to her husband converse with Zephyr. “You don’t know how lucky you are that she is your mom.” 

Astrid could feel tears of joy build up in her eyes as Zephyr let out a tiny giggle, Hiccup leg out a sound that mirrored their baby’s.

“I’ll tell you, you get your sweet stubbornness from her,” he said with a chuckle as he tried to calm her down.  
Astrid rolled her eyes behind her closed eyelids.

“You know, you are absolutely beautiful when you sleep,” he said even more quietly. “Just like your momma,” he said.   
She tried to muffle a giggle in order to not give away the fact that she was listening, which inevitably failed.

She could practically invision the smirk on Hiccups face when he spoke, “Looks like mommy isn’t as sleepy as I thought.” Astrid could hear the creak of floorboards and the soft thump of metal approach as her husband slowly made his way back to the bed. She felt his weight sink in the mattress as he sat down on the furs, she could hear the soft, slow breathing of the baby..

Astrid sighed with a smile and turned to look at him, moving a hand to his cheek as her lips made contact with his jawline. The young chief slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes as Astrid smiled up at him. “You heard every word, didn’t you? That’s a little embarrassing.” he asked with a sheepish grin. 

“Mmhmm,” His blonde wife hummed, shuffling to sit upward. She placed her head on her husband's shoulder to look at their baby, Zephyr stared with big eyes up at her parents. “She really is beautiful, she definitely has her grandfather's hair.” Astrid yawned quietly before kissing their daughter sweetly on her tiny nose, her words prompted Hiccup to look at their baby with awe, _Zephyr truly did inherit Stoics hair_. “She's going to be a fighter, just like her father.” Astrid purred.

“A fighter, just like her mother you mean." He pointed out, Astrid rolled her eyes playfully, and Hiccup planted a kiss on the side of his wife’s head. "Fearless like her mom, too,” he said when he pulled away from her hair. 

“But she’s definitely gonna have your dorkish, ambitious antics.”  
They both shared a chuckle, Hiccup let out a content sigh as the couple went back to admiring their baby. “I want another one.”

“Slow down, Haddock. She’s not even two months old yet.” She teased, prompting her husband to chuckle again.

“I know, I know. But look at her..” he held Zephyr up a little. “She’s so small, and adorable, she's got puppy-dog eyes like toothless…”

“Yeah, yeah she does.” Astrid giggled, shifting her body to lean closer to Hiccup. He placed a kiss on his wife’s forehead, then placed another on her shoulder, then her neck. Zephyr let out a cry, drawing her parents attention back to her.

“I think she’s hungry.” Astrid muttered, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. “Is that right, baby? Are you hungry?” Carefully taking the baby from Hiccups hands, she carefully stood up from the bed. Hiccup smiled softly as he watched his wife bounce their crying daughter in her arms, shushing her lightly. 

He leaned his head back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling and let out a sigh of bliss, shutting his eyes momentarily. Once Astrid had finished feeding Zephyr, she laid her baby down in the wooden bassinet to rest and made her way back to the bed. As she laid back under the furs, Hiccup wrapped his arms around his young wife’s waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing it sweetly. 

She giggles as he kissed her collarbone trailing up her neck and jawline until he reached her lip, which he kissed tenderly.  
Astrid giggled softly and whispered in a hushed tone as to not wake the now sleeping baby, “I love you, Hiccup Haddock.” He kissed the spot below her ear. “I love you too, milady. So, so much.”

“I can’t believe we made such a beautiful child, we’re so lucky.” Astrid mumbled into the crook of his neck, resting her hand on his chest. 

“Yes we are. By thor, Im the luckiest viking in the world with you in my life.”

“You’re so corny.” She breathed with a laugh, moving her hand to his jaw. “But I know I'm lucky to have you too, and I love you both.” Her gaze moved to the bassinet against the wall of the bedroom, Hiccups eyes followed hers.  
“Let's have another one.” He whispered again, looking down at Astrid with hope and a tad bit of playfulness in his eyes.  
The blonde viking just laughed softly and shook her head. "Patience, babe. We can talk about having a second kid later, once our first one’s older. Now go to sleep, it’s late and I'm tired.” 

Hiccup hummed in response, pulling her closer, he placed one last kiss on her forehead before shutting his eyes.


End file.
